Convergence
by In Pieces
Summary: Things became complicated as the daughter of a Templar crossed paths with an Assassin. "You deserve to know the truth." He finally said. "Only by knowing the truth you can be set free."


Besides the constant sound of the rain hitting the pavement, the streets were eerily quiet.

Common belief dictated that the city had peaceful moments at night, but after being exposed to it or simply lying awake after nights of troubled sleep I became well aware that the city was restless; there was always some kind of tumult regarding matters that were always concealed for simple minds like mine -as they liked to call it-.

Today, once again, I found myself in the predicament of being fidgety as a million thoughts passed through my mind, mostly concerning the business that was kept inside this very house. My father was a secretive man, and so were the men that constantly visited him in the afternoon and talked in hushed tones that sometimes escalated into violent outbursts of pure anger only to return to the neutrality they held at the beginning.

Needless to say, I was not overly fond of them. They barely acknowledged my presence with a nod as I poured over their tea; they didn't even bothered thanking me for the trouble of serving such disgusting men like them our own goods earned with my father's hard work.

Sometimes, I could hear snippets of what they spoke about on their little meetings that became more and more frequent as time passed by, and that only succeed in making me feel uneasy and conceivably terrified.

I tossed and turned in my bed with a sigh, trying to diminish my sleeping problem with the pacifying sound of the rain but sadly failed, resulting in me staying wide awake in a bedroom too cold and gloomy for my liking until the break of dawn arrived painfully slow.

I could hear the faint sounds of my father's footsteps downstairs as well as the noise made by the cupboards being opened and closed. Knowing that he was awake made me feel safe and secure, even if in the back of my mind I knew it was merely a delusion of my childish self trying to put blind faith in the man that I could only hope would protect me from the horrors they spoke about.

The constant clashing of the dishes accompanied by the rain provided a soft lullaby that lured me to sleep, drifting me far away into the blissful land of dreams that I yearned for.

Unfortunately, the peaceful moment was broken as something crashed downstairs with a loud, high pitched noise, jolting me awake from my half-sleep state with a gasp. More frenetic sounds reached my ears along with a piercing shriek that made my blood run cold as the feeling of numbing fear propagated around my body.

I was barely aware that my heart was beating erratically against my chest as I quietly opened the door that lead to the hallway, careful not to step on the creaking wood that would alert any strangers inside the house of my presence. I took deep breaths trying to calm my elevated heartbeat as I peeked from the corner of the wall to see if I could catch a glimpse of what was happening from the open space visible on the bottom of the stairs and, to my surprise and utter horror, I saw the dying body of my father on the ground.

His face was frozen with shock as his mouth tried to feebly make a sound but couldn't as a torrent of blood sprouting from his neck only allowed him to make guttural sounds as he choked on his own blood. I let out a shaky breath that I didn't knew I was holding as I stared at the gruesome scene in front of me with morbid repulsion and a rising panic, unyielding as my brain processed the tragic image. However, a white clad figure stepped into my view and knelt down to inspect the dying man, speaking something that I couldn't understand.

_"I need to get out…"_

I eyed with uneasiness the opened door of my father's bedroom, deciding that I had a chance of getting out of here alive the windows on his room would provide the safest way out without doing much harm. I nodded to myself in reassurance and took one last wary glance at the remains of my father only to find that whoever was responsible for that atrocious crime was staring right back at me.

I felt my entire body go cold with fear until the rational part of me ran towards my father's room and locked the door behind me as I panted heavily and tried my best not to spill out any tears regardless of the situation. Perhaps it was my imagination playing tricks on me, but I just knew that those faint sounds coming from the other side of the door were the rushing steps of a man determined to leave no witness behind.

My hands were shaking uncontrollably as I grasped the metallic object on my father's nightstand before fidgeting with the window to get it open and step into the cold and wet night. The raindrops hit my face without mercy as I tried my best not to slip on the roofing tiles. I let out a sigh of relief as the familiar bunch of barrels came into view, letting me climb down into safety.

My bare feet touched the rough texture of the pavement bellow and I took no time for second thoughts before running off into the heart of the city, paying little attention to the puddles of rainwater that soaked my limbs and nightgown even further. I can't remember how much I ran or how I was able to keep up with my steady pace for what seemed like a long period of time before taking refuge outside the uncanny walls of a rundown building, letting my back rest against the wall as I tried to catch my breath.

The rustling sound of boots clashing against puddles and patches of grass drew my attention to the side and I felt my eyes widening as the same man that had invaded my home stood a few feet away from me with his clothes slightly colored with my father's blood.

With my hands still shaking I managed to point the muzzle of the worn out flintlock pistol I had grabbed from my father's room and pointed it at the man's chest with hesitation.

"Stay where you are!" I commanded in a broken tone, trying to mask the anger and panic that my quivering gave away. As I stared at the hooded figure I came to the realization that now that I was face to face with him, the rain was no longer the only crystalline liquid rolling down my face with impotence.

"I am not here to harm you." His voice held a certain youthful air along with an odd kindness. He gingerly took a step forward and I took a step back.

"You dare to say that you mean no harm when I just witness you killing my father for no apparent reason?" I cried. After hearing the tone of my voice he looked to the sides, trying to find anyone that could have heard my voice in the darkness.

"The symbol on your neck is the reason why I killed him." He replied in a calm tone, pointing at the red cross hanging from my neck. I gripped the metallic charm protectively, hiding it from his view.

I recalled the conversations my father had with his acquaintances about the ever fighting groups roaming the earth, and came to the understanding that the man in front of me was one of the men my father spoke about with spite.

"You're an Assassin...You're one of the men trying to ruin everything!"

"Ruin?" He echoed before he shook his head. "You are mistaken. It is the opposite."

"Really? How so? You go around killing everyone in your path leaving only destruction behind." I gripped the pistol tighter absently as I spat those words, feeling a foreign heartache sinking in.

"Liberty comes at a high price," He said with a tone that ranged between anger and remorse that I couldn't quite comprehend, and took a step forward. "I do not take any pride murdering, nor do I desire to kill; but if that is what it takes to bring harmony then I will do it without regrets." By now the muzzle of my pistol was touching the thick fabric covering his chest.

I only stared at him, trying to catch a glimpse of the eyes masked under his hood; but all I could see were his tan skin along with his nose and a set of full lips. I don't know what he was thinking by getting so close or what was I thinking for letting him invade my space, but when his hand gently took the pistol out of my hand I felt hopeless, like a child being scolded after doing something naughty.

"Then you must be here to finish the job." I breathed as his hand retreated to his side where a weapon similar to a hatchet was strapped on his hip.

I spotted a few lights coming out from the inside of the houses close by, probably from citizens alarmed by my shouts and wanting to investigate. He noticed that as well and stepped back, staring at something behind me.

"I suggest you go to the home of someone you trust."

I stared at him in disbelief, feeling a range of bitter emotions inside as I watched his retreating back, spotting a bow and arrows strapped to it.

"Wait!" I shouted, even if I knew the potential risk I could be getting into.

He turned his head at the sound of my voice and waited. Only now I noticed that the rain had stopped pouring and the clouds were slowly drifting away, letting the starry sky come into view.

"Why did you do this? If you aren't going to kill me then why take the trouble of following me here?"

The sound of approaching footsteps filled the empty sounds of the night and for a moment I was greeted by his silence, almost as if he had an inner debate with himself.

"You deserve to know the truth." He finally said. "Only by knowing the truth you can be set free. There is a better world outside of what you have been taught; seek it."

I could only watch as he disappeared, becoming one with the shadows of the night with stealth as I stood there unmoving, still clutching the red cross in my hand.

* * *

I stared absently at the mob of people moving through the crowded streets with my chin resting on the palm of my hand, paying little attention to the person who took a seat beside me on the wooden bench.

"I believe I have something that belongs to you."

My head snapped right to look at the grave voice that I presumed addressed me and frowned in surprise to see a not so familiar face covered by a white hood.

"You?" I asked, but received no response. "How could you recognize me after all these years?" I inquired with hesitation, fearing that now my end would come by the same hands that took my father's life.

"You still wear that necklace." He told me and motioned to the red cross hanging from my neck.

I sighed and leaned on the backrest of the bench. "It's all I have left from him." I said almost in a whisper.

He stood up from his position and moved until he was right in front of me, easily towering me. I took a sharp breath as one of his hands moved to his side and he withdrew a pistol, smoothly placing it inside the box of different articles of clothing I had on my lap and successfully hiding it from prying eyes.

"Not anymore." He said.

He gave me a curt nod and made a motion to leave but I grabbed the fabric of his sleeve, giving it a sharp tug to capture his attention. His lips turned into a fine line as if he was displeased by my touch, making me instantly let go.

"At least tell me your name so I can know who I'm thanking."

Surprise etched into his features for a moment before they returned to his usual neutrality. "Connor."

I nodded and tugged at the thin chain around my neck, breaking the silver clasp. I sighed as I gave it one last glance before I extended my hand towards him, offering the piece of jewelry. He took it with reluctance; once again he seemed confused at my actions.

"Thank you, Connor."

Now it was my turn to walk away carrying the only reminder of the hard times left behind. I eyed the box and smiled; I was not one to wage war or join the riots on the streets that spoke about injustice and autonomy, but the manipulative scheme that my father was participating in left nothing but chaos and I refused to stand back and watch that evil unfold.

I glanced over my shoulder and spotted the Assassin's white attire standing out in the sea of people with a smile.

_"Thank you for giving me something to believe in, Connor."_

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it.

Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed and its character belong to Ubisoft.


End file.
